Races of the Galaxy
The galaxy is filled with many sentient races (called "Xenox" in Vox, the Cetan tongue). Some (well, most) are violent, half-crazed, and fully capable of defending themselves from whatever lies beyond the stars, while others are much more peaceful, and far less likely to murder each other. Either way, all of the alien races of the Janux Galaxy have been thrown together in a cosmic crucible, and they must now interact with each other, learn from each other, and die by each others' hands if life in the galaxy is to carry on. Xenox Primorix The Xenox Primorix are the most influential, most widespread, and most important races in the galaxy. There are relatively few of them, as very few races of the hundreds of thousands that have risen up and subsequently perished ever reach their apex; very few ever become both spacefaring, and even fewer powerful enough to change the course of galactic history. Those that are powerful enough, influential enough, or merely common enough have been dubbed by the Ceti as the Xenox Primorix, or "Foremost Strangers." Although the Ceti obviously do not consider themselves strangers, they have been included in the Xenonomicon's section on the Xenox Primorix for their great importance to galactic history. *Ceti - The Ceti are one of the most powerful races in the galaxy; they command the Cetan Imperium and have claimed large portions of the galaxy for their bloated empire. They are mildly psychic beings, as well as hyperreligious and hyperjingoistic ones. *Beilkon - A race of powerful psionics, the Beilkon are a highly organized empire of client colonies led by a theocratic central power. They practice a pantheistic religion and wish to contribute to the total amount of holiness in the universe, though their methods of going about this are not always welcomed. *Elowae - The Elowae are a race of plants. They come from a planet which is functionally alive and exhibits signs of sentience, which they worship. The Elowae make use of organic technology exclusively, and they have an obsession with their philosophy of galactic harmony. *Klcxiix - A race of hyperintelligent insectoids, the Klcxiix are excessively logical and sometimes manipulatively calculating. They are well respected by most other races, however, as they are the best engineers and technologists, and their machinations are the most ubiquitous and functional in galactic markets. *Nautili - The Nautili, or Ng'glthi, as they prefer, are a vaguely cephalopodic race consisting largely of space pirates. They were uplifted by the Klcxiix thousands of years ago, making them the youngest race to be classified as xenox primorix. They are highly reverent of their ancestors, and they are bound by ancestral naval laws. *The Congregation - A ruthless hivemind of trillions of scions led by a single consciousness, the Congregation is a narcissistic cosmic godmind that hates anything it cannot understand--that being pathetic mortals. The body of The Congregation is made up of a reptillian race called the Enu'nai. *Technetus - An ancient race of machines built by the Athos, the Technetus have, for hundreds of millions of years, existed purely to maintain the decaying ruins of their vanished masters. *Uni - The Uni are an anomaly; they are actually the psychic brains of the nebula whales, though they are barely sentient. They are currently quite unevolved, technologically speaking, however, and they have been enslaved by the Ceti. Xenox Minorix The Xenox Minorix are the minor races of the galaxy. They are typically newer to the galactic scene, and they have little to no real power in galactic culture. Many individuals of the races classified as "Xenox Minorix" often end up working in pirate or mercenary crews, aboard whalestations, or several less-than-reputable professions. The Xenox Minorix often have inferior technology to that of the Xenox Primorix, and they must either live on the fringes of galactic society, or rely on the technologies of the Primorix to even stand a chance. *Vyrkch - A race of haemovores, the Vyrkch have become servants to the Ceti, exchanging their servitude to the Imperium for economic free reign in the space not controlled directly by the Ceti. Smugglers, thieves, and slavers, the Vyrkch are almost universally mistrusted, if not outright despised. But the goods they can supply are often worth the risk, especially in lawless sectors. *Uulch - The Uulch are a triple gendered amphibious race. They are relatively fresh to the galactic theatre, and they have become a client race to the Beilkon, whom they now serve and pay tribute to in exchange for protection. *Chyyo - the Chyyo are a race of worm-like beings that feed on genetic material and incorporate it into their offspring. They are relatively unintelligent, though the later generations are able to function in galactic society due to their incorporated genetic material from higher species. They are often seen in pirate or mercenary crews. Xenox Exterminatix The Xenox Exterminatix are races that have since gone extinct or merely disappeared. They may date back billions of years, or they may simply be the product of a recent genocide. The only qualification to be classified as a member of the elusive xenox exterminatix is current believed nonexistence. *Athos - Known by the Ceti as the Deux-Ceta-Maxiliax, or often just the Deux, the Athos were an ancient race that disappeared hundreds of millions of years ago, leaving behind their robotic servants, the Technetus, as well as advanced technology and ruins. *Genetovores (tentative name) - A terror from beyond the galaxy, they are a race of hyperevolved viruses, neither living nor dead. Category:Races